User blog:Dragunov 1/One year later.
Well, not exactly one year later. You know how long ago it has been when I first joined Zimmer Twins, back before all got merged into the .com that still exists? I was 6 years old at the time when Zimmer Twins was on Teletoon and the first cartoon I watched involved the main duet thinking they're losing their powers. I loved the idea of making movies that I asked my mom if I could join. That was 13 years ago. In 2009, the website had finally shut down and all were sent to the .com varient. I couldn't really think of making more videos until Edgar's Email came along. I ain't no egotistical person, but I can most definitely say that, along with Portal Warriors on how the episodes formatted changed how we all wanted our series on Zimmer Twins to be. Especially Portal Warriors. There was an increase in "Number.Number". It has been three years since I had officially left the site. I would've come back, but unfortunately, I didn't have time. Nor commitment. Nor the creativity or the humour to entertain kids around the world with Edgar's Email. I was going to intend it to end at 310, but I was in Grade 10 and I lost time, money, and creativity. I do feel bad about that sudden cliffhanger on some emails, but it was needed. I don't think I'll make a comeback into Zimmer Twins, anyway. I am old, and while I can assume Nessa and the other mods on the site are also older as hell, it's kind of weird to have a 19 year old on a kid's site making toons. Heheh. But one thing I've noticed. I'm friends with What_Ever outside on this wikia. We've talked on Facebook several times, hell, even with the photos we've posted we've seen each other grow up to be awesome... Er... "Adults". Yeah. We'll go with that. LAWL. But it also made me noticed that the original ZT crew, as well as new faces and names I haven't seen, are going from kids who made their friends online and their friends all around the world laugh at three characters made in Flash, are now growing up. I'm in second year college now, and I'm still studying music. I'm writing my own music, and I don't mean raps. I mean actual 30+ minute compositions, some for piano, some for small concert bands. And I still got a long way to go. But hey, for those who are pursuing whatever it is you want in life: Animation, Acting, Music, Computer coding/gaming, working, Trades, maybe nothing you don't know for your future yet... Just remember that at least once in your life, while you may not have been able to make people happy in person, you made cartoons on a website that made kids around the world laugh and enjoy. May not be a large crowd, may not even be a school theatre sized crowd. Maybe it was just 10 kids in their houses around the world watching your toons on Zimmer Twins. But my point is... We may grow up and get old and become adults in a busy world that's had a rough year in 2017, but it's good to know that we had Zimmer Twins in our creative endeavours. Best of luck to you all in the future. Until I post random words meshed in paragraphs again. -Dragunov_1 P.S., if you are curious as to what music I do, find me on SoundCloud as "Charlie 5 Lives" (profile logo is a Red V with gold around it based on the GTA V logo). That's also my Steam name, if you wanna find me on Steam. Category:Blog posts